phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dan Povenmire
Production order and continuity Dan, if you ever visit here, please let us know what the official the order the episodes were made in and what their production codes are. We're starting to run into some discrepancies from Wikipedia's production codes. Two examples are: * "The Ballad of Badbeard" appears to take place the day after "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!", but the production codes (113B and 106A) and air dates (4/12/08 and 2/23/08) place them several episodes apart. * "Mom's Birthday" was produced and aired before "It's About Time!", but includes a flashback to "It's About Time!". RRabbit42 19:37, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Date and place of birth? Where's the source of his birthplace and birthday? The Flash {talk} 17:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I read in wikipedia that he was axctually born in Mobile, Alabama, but lives in California. For his date of birth, it only said he was born in 1964 but no expecific date. this is all I know.--Perryfan 00:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :That article is unsourced and invalid. I looked it up and the Disney Channel MediaNet show description tells us he was born in California but raised in Mobile. The Flash {talk} 00:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Flash.......I try to scan for more articles that can tell us about Dan Povenimire's history (birth, where he was raised, etc...), but cannot find much. I am in no mood to use Wikipedia, because often, that is not a reputable source of information on things. I will keep looking to see what I can find and post it here, but am not very confident that I will see anything new. I'll try, nonetheless. BigNeerav 01:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh? Are you talking about his birthplace? Because I figured out it was right - the article already uses a prolific amount of content and sources. In fact, there's dozens of more, including even books! Several pages from different books! I'm working on his Wikipedia project as we speak and improving it with all these sources - if there's anything not already stated enough here, I'll add it. The Flash {talk} 01:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::I wanna be more specific. This is a book that gives two pages of info of Dan's work on The Simpsons, this is another book with way too many pages to count about his time on Family Guy, this and this talk about his entire life, this one near the end gives a whole huge paragraph about his personal life and music career, and this is a somewhat disturbing but funny article on his e-mail arguments with Larry Stone about updating his band's website. There's a ton more, I just don't have the time to list them all. So, as you can see, there's actually a ton of sources out there for him. :) The Flash {talk} 01:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Flash.......there is a lot of detailed information on Wikipedia, but as mentioned before, I don't trust it. I looked through several sources, but could not find much, minus the sources you mentioned. He was raised in Mobile, Alabama, but cannot find anything else. His birth date is elusive, and I tried to look for that, but could not find much on it. But what we have so far on him is pretty good. BigNeerav 01:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, his birthday is unknown and so is several bits of technical aspects of his early life. But those "entire life" sources I mentioned do give some about his early life, and so does a Piper's Pick TV interview with him and Swampy and of course the Original Pitch give a lot about his inspirations and days in the 70s. But what we really know is about his career, which most every source mentions. You get what I'm saying? The Flash {talk} 01:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I have already independently verified information on his career a while back, and recofirm it here. I saw all of the sources you listed, and the ones that I saw by Googling his name, but as for his birth date, well........that's a tough one. Too bad there isn't much on his college cartoon, "Life As A Fish". Drats! BigNeerav 02:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I really wish they put the Life as a Fish comic on the web, it sounds hilarious - apparently it's about the secret life of a gold fish. Anyways, we could always e-mail him to find out his birthday...? The Flash {talk} 02:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure. it's up to you, how you want to find out, because it would be a nice piece of information to know, unless he doesn't want to reveal it/ BigNeerav 02:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Rocko I watched Rocko's Modern Life last nice and noticed that both Dan and Jeff workrd on it! I didn't know that! --Zacbio16:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, they did, but please note that this page is for discussing how to make Dan's page better, not for general comments. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Dan's User name What is Dan's User name? - Adventuresrcool (talk)